


Hard To Love

by alexmax1106



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmax1106/pseuds/alexmax1106
Summary: “Nếu anh là người giàu tình cảm và là người giữ lời hứa thì hãy quay về đây và ôm tôi vào lòng đi.”





	Hard To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này mình lấy cảm hứng từ một bài hát với giai điệu cùng lời hát vồ cùng buồn bã và sâu lắng. Bài hát đó có tên là Hard To Love - Bol4 cũng là tên của fic luôn đó mọi người.

Bình minh đã lên trên mảnh đất La Mã rồi. Một ngày mới với nhiều niềm vui và sự phấn khởi với nhiều người nhưng đối với Nasir thì đây có lẽ là ngày cậu cảm thấy buồn nhất. Vì sao lại như vậy? Bởi vì hôm nay là ngày Nasir phải tiễn Agron ra chiến trường. Hôm nay là ngày mà đội quân nổi dậy do Spartacus cầm quyền khởi nghĩa đấu tranh chống lại giới quý tộc La Mã. Đáng lẽ một ngày như thế này thì Nasir phải phấn chấn hơn chứ nhưng sao cậu lại cảm thấy như vậy? Là vì lần này ra quân, Agron không cho phép cậu đi theo bên mình. Gã nói phải để cậu lại ở đây để còn chi viện hoặc phòng thủ khi bọn quý tộc có khả năng sẽ tấn công đội quân của họ. Ban đầu Nasir không đồng ý, cậu nhất quyết phải đi theo Agron ra chiến trường nhưng vì lời hứa của mình lúc trước nên Nasir đành ngậm ngùi ở lại doanh trại mà thôi.

Trước khi đi, Agron còn quay đầu lại nhìn cậu, ôm cậu vào lòng và thì thầm.

“Tôi sẽ trở về mà. Em đừng lo! Tôi hứa đấy!” Agron nhìn cậu cười.

Nhưng mà Nasir biết nụ cười đó, nó có thể là lần cuối cùng cậu có thể nhìn thấy. Nasir không hề muốn Agron phải rời xa mình. Ngay cả khi có chiến tranh xảy ra, Nasir vẫn muốn sát cánh ở bên Agron bởi vì cậu yêu gã. Nhưng cậu hiểu rõ tính cách của Agron, gã sẽ không lùi bước khi gã chưa thực hiện được lời hứa của gã. Gã đã từng hứa với toàn quân sĩ của mình rằng gã sẽ cùng Spartacus đấu tranh giành quyền tự do cho những người nô lệ bị áp bức. Trước khi đều đó chưa được thực hiện thì gã sẽ không từ bỏ ngay cả việc gã có hy sinh bản thân mình đi nữa. Agron là một chiến binh dũng cảm, không ai có thể phủ nhận điều đó và gã được binh lính coi trọng như một vị tướng chỉ sau Spartacus mà thôi. Vì vậy, gã luôn luôn kiên cường cho dù gã có ở trong hòan cảnh nào đi nữa.

Tiếng tù vang lên báo hiệu cho binh lính đã sẳn sàng chiến đấu. Agron rời khỏi cái ôm của Nasir, cố gắng hôn cậu thật lâu vì gã cũng biết đây có thể là lần cuối cùng gã có thể chạm vào đôi môi của Nasir.

“Này! Đi thôi, chúng ta không muốn bị đánh úp đâu nhỉ?” Spartacus vỗ vai gã

“Uhmm! Đi thôi, nhanh chóng giải quyết đám quý tộc này nào!” Agron bừng bừng khí thế

Và rồi đội quân của họ lên đường, Nasir cứ đứng đó dõi theo họ đến khi bóng dáng họ khuất khỏi tầm mắt của mình thì cậu mới quay về doanh trại. Đêm đó, Nasir không ngủ được, cậu cứ trở mình trên chiếc giường rộng của cậu và Agron. Mùi của Agron vẫn còn thoang thoảng đâu đây làm cậu không thể nào mà không nhớ về gã. 

Nasir nhớ lại lần đầu khi cậu gặp Agron. Lúc đó cậu vẫn còn là nô lệ cho một tên quý tộc La Mã. Đêm hôm đó, khi cậu đang phục vụ thức ăn cho hắn ta thì đội quân của Spartacus đột nhập vào và ám sát ông ta. Cậu còn nhớ như in khi Agron đang lơ đãng nhìn xung quanh thì có một tên lình cầm một con dao trong tay định đâm sau lưng Agron. Lúc đó cậu không nghĩ được gì cả chỉ thuận tay cầm lấy cây thương bên cạnh và nhanh tay xiên vào cổ hắn một cú chí mạng. Agron giật mình quay lại và thấy cậu với cây thương trong tay đang xiên thẳng vào cổ của tên lính kia. Agron không nói gì chỉ nhìn cậu gật đầu như một lời cảm ơn. Và từ hôm đó, Nasir được Spartacus cho gia nhập vào quân đội nhưng vì cậu không có khả năng chiến đấu nên Spartacus nhờ Agron hướng dẫn cho cậu. Ban đầu, Agron có vẻ khó chịu với cậu lắm, cậu cũng không biết là vì lí do gì có lẽ là do thân phận của cậu chăng? Nasir biết xuất thân là một nô lệ thì chẳng ai coi trọng mình cả. Và Agron chắc cũng không loại lệ. Nhưng rồi những ngày tháng sau đó, Nasir mới biết được rằng nơi đây là giành cho mình. Cậu học khả năng chiến đấu từ Agron rất nhanh và đôi lúc cậu thấy Agron nhếch mép với mình, tỏ vẻ rất tự hào về cậu làm cậu mừng như được quà. Và rồi cái ngày đó cũng tới, ngày mà Nasir đỡ cho Agron một nhát chém từ một tên lính La Mã khi họ đang ở trong rừng săn bắt thú thì bị quân La mã phục kích. Vết thương cắt vào sâu bên hông trái của Nasir làm cậu chảy máu rất nhiều và cậu như ngất đi trong vòng tay của Agron. Naevia và Agron tìm mọi cách để cầm máu cho cậu trước khi đem cậu về doanh trại. Về tới doanh trại , Agron liền bảo Naevia giúp gã tìm người chữa trị ngay lập tức. Vài phút sau, người chưa trị cũng tới và bảo mọi người giúp ông ta nung nóng lưỡi kiếm để ông ta khâu vết thương của Nasir lại. Agron ngồi ở bên cạnh Nasir, nắm chặt tay cậu không rời, thỉnh thoảng còn hôn vào tay cậu thì thầm.

“Cậu không được chết. Cậu phải sống, được không?” 

Sau vài giờ thì rốt cuộc cũng băng bó xong vết thương, người chữa trị nói rằng cậu vẫn ổn chỉ là cậu còn hôn mê chưa tỉnh dậy được và dặn là đừng để cậu hoạt động quá nhiều. Agron gật đầu sau đó tiễn người chữa trị ra ngoài không quên cảm ơn ông vì đã chữa cho Nasir. Hai ngày trôi qua thì cuối cùng Nasir cũng tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang nằm trong lều của Agron. Tại sao cậu lại biết đây là lều của Agron? Đơn giản là lều của gã lúc nào cũng bừa bộn, quần áo vũ khí nằm rải rác trên nên đất thậm chí cái khố đậm chất hoang dã của gã cũng ở đó. Nasir bất chợt mỉm cười với những gì mình thấy. Cậu vội ngồi dậy và bất chợt một cơn đau truyền tới hông cậu. Đúng rồi cậu đang bị thương, bị thương vì đã đỡ nhát chém ấy cho Agron. Cậu không biết lúc đó tại sao cậu có dũng khí để làm vậy nữa, có lẽ là do tình yêu của cậu dành cho Agron đã lớn hơn sự sợ hãi chăng? Nasir cũng không biết nữa nhưng điều mà cậu chắc chắn biết đó là cậu tình nguyện làm điều đó vì Agron. Cậu chầm chậm ngồi dậy để vết thương không bị rách rồi bước ra ngoài. Bên ngoài đã là hoàng hôn rồi, không biết cậu đã hôn mê bao lâu nhưng bên ngoài đang rất nhộn nhịp. Mọi người hẳn là đang có một bữa tiệc, Nasir thấy mọi người hò hét và cùng nhau uống bia nhưng lại không biết là họ đang ăn mừng chuyện gì. Bất chợt cậu hướng mắt về nơi xa xăm, nơi mà có một ánh mắt nóng bỏng cũng đang nhìn cậu cùng với một nụ cười trên môi. Agron thấy Nasir bước ra từ lều của mình, gã không thể giấu nổi niềm hạnh phúc khi thấy cậu vẫn ổn. Gã đứng dậy, nhanh chóng tiến về phía Nasir, ôm cậu vào lòng. Và rồi đưa tay nâng cằm cậu lên, đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng. Nasir không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhưng cậu không muốn khoảnh khắc này dừng lại. Nụ hôn kéo dài cho tới khi cả hai cần không khí mới rời nhau ra. 

“Cuối cùng cậu cũng tỉnh lại rồi. Tôi lo cho cậu lắm.” Agron mỉm cười nhìn cậu

“Tôi không sao chỉ là hơi đau một chút thôi. Cám ơn.......” Nasir chưa nói hết câu thì Agron đã đặt ngón tay lên miệng cậu.

“Không đâu! Tôi mới là người phải cám ơn cậu. Nếu cậu không đỡ cho tôi nhát đó thì có lẽ người nằm trên giường hiện tại là tôi, thậm chí có thể tôi đã chết sau nhát chém đó. Cám ơn cậu rất nhiều.” Agron nhìn cậu dịu dàng.

“Tôi không hiểu tại sao lúc đó tôi lại có can đảm làm vậy nữa,” Nasir thành thật nói

“Có lẽ đó là dũng khí của một người chiến binh?” Agron đưa tay lên cằm suy nghĩ

“Tôi không biết nữa.” Nasir nhìn Agron cười ngượng ngùng.

“Hay là có lí do khác?” 

“Errr....... tôi không biết.” Nasir mặt đỏ ửng nhìn xuống đất

“Này, muốn trở thành vị hôn phu của tôi không?” Agron thẳng thắng

“HẢ???? Anh đang nói cái gì vậy?” Nasir trợn mắt nhìn gã

“Vậy là cậu không muốn sao? Tôi xin lỗi vì đã nói lời đó.” Agron mặt buồn bã

“Không phải...... là tôi không muốn. Chỉ là anh hỏi có hơi đột ngột.”

“Chẳng phải cậu có tình cảm với tôi từ rất lâu rồi sao?” Agron nhướng mày hỏi

“Sao.... sao anh biết?” Nasir lắp bắp

“Biểu hiện của cậu quá rõ còn gì. Luôn theo dõi tôi lúc tôi tập võ, luôn giành phần ăn nhiều nhất cho tôi thậm chí tôi còn biết có lúc cậu còn nhìn lén tôi tắm nữa đấy.” Agron cười khoái chí nhìn Nasir mặt đỏ lựng. Trông cậu thật dê thương với khuôn mặt đấy. Trái tim của gã dường như lệch đi một nhịp.

“Vậy là..... anh đã thấy hết rồi sao? Tôi không nghĩ là một người chiến binh như anh lại có hứng thú với đàn ông đấy.” 

“Tôi cũng không rõ tại sao nữa nhưng từ khi cậu tới doanh trại này, tôi thường bị sao nhãn trong khi tập luyện đấy, cậu biết không?” Agron một lần nữa nâng cằm cậu lên

“Ý anh là.....” 

“Phải. Tôi cũng có tình cảm với cậu nhưng tôi không biết đó có phải là tình yêu hay ko vì...... tôi chưa bao giờ yêu ai cả.” Agron tiếp tục. “ Vậy cậu đồng ý chứ?”

Nasir không nói gì chỉ kéo Agron lại gần và hôn gã. Điều đó thay cho một lời đồng ý.

Cuộc sống của họ sau đó là những tháng ngày bình yên và hạnh phúc. Mỗi ngày họ tập luyện cùng nhau, ăn cùng nhau và thậm chí Nasir đã chuyển vào ở chung lều với Agron. Mọi người ở đây đều rất thích hai người họ, cho là hai người họ thật xứng đôi nhưng cũng có người ghen tị với Nasir vì có một người như Agron bên cạnh. Và rồi một ngày nọ, Spartacus nhận được tin từ một binh lính do thám là bọn quý tộc người La Mã chuẩn bị càn quét quân nổi loạn của bọn họ. Spartacus cùng Agron đã mất cả tuần để chuẩn bị chiến lượt cũng như binh lính để chống trả với bọn La Mã. Rồi cái gì đến cũng sẽ đến, hôm nay là ngày bọn họ phải ra chiến trường. Nasir đã cầu xin với Spartacus để cậu theo cùng nhưng Agron một mực không để cậu đi. Gã đã từng nói với cậu rằng: “Tôi thà hy sinh để cậu được sống còn hơn là để cậu chết để lại một mình tôi.” Nasir đã rơi nước mắt khi nghe lời đó từ Agron. Gã ôm lấy cậu an ủi và tự hứa với cậu rằng gã sẽ nhất định ngay trở về nguyên vẹn bên cậu. Nasir chỉ biết gật đầu đồng ý để gã đi. Cậu đứng trên một ngọn đồi nhìn đoàn quân đi xa đến khi bóng dáng họ đã khuất thì cậu mới quay về doanh trại.

Mỗi ngày Nasir đều ra ngọn đồi đó trông chờ đoàn binh trở về, nhưng đã ba ngày rồi mà chưa có một tin tức nảo cả. Nasir bắt đầu lo lắng và hoảng sợ. Đến bình minh ngày thứ tư thì lấp ló sau đám rừng, cậu đã thấy đoàn binh của mình trở về. Cậu vui mừng hét lên, quay về doanh trại thông báo cho mọi người ra đón. Đoàn binh về ngay trước cổng thành, Spartacus ra lệnh mở cổng để mọi người vào nghỉ ngơi và trị thương. Nasir hấp tấp tìm Agron trong đòan người đông đúc, cậu rất mong chờ để được gặp Agron nhưng rồi khi người cuối cùng bước vào cổng thành, cậu vẫn không tìm thấy bóng dáng của Agron đâu. Nasir sửng người, quay lại nhìn Spartacus với ánh mắt vô cùng tội lỗi.

“Agron đâu rồi, Spartacus?” Nasir hỏi, giọng run rẩy

“Cậu ấy......” Spartacus ấp úng

“Tôi hỏi là Agron đâu rồi!!!!!” Nasir giận dữ

“Cậu ấy bị một vài tên quý tộc bắt đi rồi.” Spartacus trả lời

“Tại sao anh lại để cho bọn khốn đó bắt Agron đi hả?” Nasir gần như không thể kiềm chế bản thân mình nữa

“Tôi xin lỗi. Trong lúc chiến đấu chúng tôi đã tách nhau ra và cậu ấy bị sập bẫy của bọn chúng. Tôi không kịp đuổi theo bọn chúng.” 

“Anh...................... Argggggggggggggg.” Nasir gào thét xông ra khỏi cổng thành. Nhưng Crixus đã ngăn cậu lại.

“Cậu đang làm cái quái gì vậy?” Crixus hỏi

“Tôi phải đi tìm anh ấy. Buông tôi ra!!” 

“Một mình cậu có chắc là làm lại bọn chúng không?” 

“Không lại tôi cũng đi, tôi không thể nào để anh ấy một mình ngoài đó.” Nasir gần như vỡ òa

Crixus không nói gì chỉ vung tay đấm vào mặt cậu một cái để cho cậu khỏi phải mất bình tĩnh nữa.

“Nghe đây Nasir, tôi cóc cần biết cậu mạnh đến cỡ nào nhưng hiện tại không ai được rời khỏi đây nghe rõ chưa? Chúng ta sẽ tìm cách cứu anh ấy cậu không phải lo. Ngày mai bọn tôi sẽ đi cứu anh ấy.” 

“Tôi muốn đi cùng!” Nasir quả quyết

“Không được, cậu đang xúc động như thế này thì không nên đi hãy để bọn tôi đi. Tôi thề với cậu rằng nếu tôi không mang được Agron trở về tôi sẽ lấy đầu của mình để tạ lỗi với cậu.” Crixus nhìn Nasir với ánh mắt như lửa cháy.

Nasir không nói gì, chỉ gật đầu và quay về lều của mình. Đêm đó, Nasir ngồi một mình trước lêu nhìn bầu trời đêm và thầm trách bản thân mình. Cậu trách bản thân mình tại sao lại để Agron ra đi như thế, cậu không hiểu nổi ngày hôm đó tại sao cậu lại yếu lòng mà để Agron đi. Có lẽ cậu đã đặt trọn niềm tin nơi gã mất rồi. Tại sao ngày hôm đó cậu không nói được một lời nào chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn gã rời xa cậu. Cậu trách bản thân mình nhưng cậu cũng thương cho chính bản thân mình nữa. Cậu đã từng có một mối tình trước khi gặp Agron nhưng mối tình đó chỉ là đơn phương mà thôi. Khi cậu thổ lộ tình cảm với người đó, anh ta đã hất hủi cậu cho rằng cậu thật ghê tởm khi có những suy nghĩ ấy và rồi từ đó cậu khép lòng mình lại, không bao giờ có thể thộ lộ tình cảm với một ai. Đến khi gặp được Agron, trái tim cậu một lần nữa lại mở ra nhưng rồi trận chiến này đã đưa gã đi khỏi Nasir. Cậu tự hỏi cậu đã làm gì sai trái ở kiếp trước để kiếp này cậu luôn phải cô đơn một mình trong tình yêu cơ chứ? 

Nghĩ đến đây cậu thầm trách cả Agron. Nếu như lúc đó gã không thổ lộ tình cảm của mình thì có lẽ giờ này trái tim cậu vẫn còn khép chặt với tình cảm đơn phương ấy. Nếu như gã không thổ lộ thì có lẽ cậu đã không phải đau đớn đến thế này. Agron có thật sự yêu cậu không? Nếu thực sự yêu cậu thì gã đã không bỏ cậu đi như vậy. Nếu có yêu cậu thì gã đã dẫn cậu theo cùng. Cuối cùng thì sau tất cả, đó cùng chỉ là hư vô thôi. Nasir cảm giác như chỉ còn một mình cậu ở trên thế giới này vậy, cha mẹ cậu cũng bỏ cậu mà đi, anh cậu cũng vậy và bây giờ đến người cậu yêu cũng rời bỏ cậu mà đi. Cậu chỉ biết ngồi đây nhìn mọi chuyện diễn ra mà không thể làm được bất cứ điều gì. Cậu đau đớn như muốn chết đi nhưng lại không thể làm chuyện đó. Điều này thật không công bằng, Nasir không thể chịu đựng được chuyện này. Và rồi cậu khóc, lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu rơi nước mắt vì một ai đó. Cậu đã khóc, khóc suốt đêm đó cho đến khi cậu ngất đi vì mệt mỏi. Trước khi chìm vào cơn mê Nasir thì thầm với chính mình. “Nếu anh là người giàu tinh cảm và là người giữ lời hứa thì hãy quay về đây và ôm tôi vào lòng đi.”

Hai ngày sau đó, Nasir sống mà như người đã chết. Cậu không có một chút sức lực nào để làm việc, giống một cái xác mà không có hồn vậy. Ngay cả ăn mà cậu còn không thể thì nói gì đến việc tập luyện. Mỗi khi đêm xuống thì nó như một sự tra tấn đối với cậu vậy. Cậu dằn vặt bản thân mình, cậu nhốt mình trong căn lều với hình bóng của Agron. Thậm chí, khi Mira đến an ủi cậu và khuyên cậu ăn một chút gì đi thì cậu cũng chỉ ngồi một góc, ôm đôi chân của mình và không nói một lời.

“Cứ tiếp tục như thế này thì Nasir sẽ không chịu nổi mất.” Mira nói với Naevia

“Tôi nghe tin là đội quân đi cứu Agron có lẽ ngày mai sẽ về tới đấy.” 

“Thật sao? Thế có tìm thấy Agron không?”

“Tôi không biết, chỉ nghe tin vậy thôi. Hy vọng là bọn tìm thấy anh ấy nếu không thì.....” Naevia nhìn Agron lắc đầu ngao ngán. “Nasir chắc sẽ không chịu nổi đâu.”

“Giờ chúng ta chỉ biết hy vọng thôi.” Nói rồi Mira cùng với Naevia quay lại lều của Nasir và tiếp tục khuyên nhủ cậu.

Rạng sáng sớm hôm sau, trong khi mọi người vẫn còn mơ màng trong giấc ngủ thì một tiếng tù vang lên. Nasir giật mình bởi tiếng ồn đó và nhận ra đó là tiếng tù thông báo khi đôi quân của Spartacus trở về. Cậu nhanh chóng phi người ra cổng để mong tim thấy hình bóng của gã. Và rồi cuối cùng, hình bóng ấy đã xuất hiện trước mặt cậu. Vẫn là ánh mắt đó, vẩn là cơ thể đó nhưng hiện tại lại nhuốm đầy máu. Gã được Spartacus và Crixus đỡ hai bên, người đầy vết thương nhưng cái quan trọng nhất là tay gã chảy rất nhiều máu. Nước mắt tràn bờ mi, Nasir vội chạy lại xà vào lòng Agron. Cậu khóc như chưa từng được khóc vậy. Còn Agron thì nhìn cậu với đôi mắt tràn đầy yêu thương. 

“Tôi về rồi đây.” Gã mỉm cười nói với cậu

“Anh là đồ khốn. Anh có biết là tôi đã lo lắng cho anh như thế nào không? Khi cả đội quân trở về mà không thấy bóng dáng của anh?” Nasir nói trong những tiếng nấc.

“Được rồi. Là lỗi của tôi, tôi không nên làm em lo lắng.....” 

Argon chưa nói xong thì Nasir đã chiếm lấy đôi môi của gã, cuốn gã vào nụ hôn mãnh liệt. Nasir nhớ những cái hôn này mỗi ngày và gã cũng vậy. Họ hôn nhau mà không hề quan tâm xung quanh mọi người đang nhìn họ, như thể chỉ có hai người họ trên thế giới này mà thôi. Spartacus giả vờ ho một tiếng để tách hai người họ ra.

“Được rồi. Còn nhiều thời gian để hai người có thể hôn nhau mà. Giờ thì đưa Agron về lều rồi kêu người trị thương tới băng bó vết thương cho cậu ấy đi.”

Trên đường về lại lều, Nasir và Agron không hề rời nhau một giây. Tay họ siết chặt vào nhau mặt kệ máu còn đang chảy ra từ tay của Agron, như thể họ sợ khi buông tay ra thì người kia sẽ biến mất vậy. Về đến lều, Nasir đặt gã nằm xuống chiếc giường của họ, nhìn thân thể của gã đầy vết thương lại làm Nasir rơi nước mắt. Bọn khốn La Mã đó đã làm gì người cậu yêu thế này, người thì đầy vết thương còn lòng bàn tay thì bị khoét ra. 

“Này, đừng khóc nữa chứ. Em như vậy tôi sẽ khóc theo em mất.” Agron nhìn Nasir cười, khóe mắt rưng rưng

“Bọn khốn đó đã làm gì anh thế này? Tại sao bọn chúng có thể tàn nhẫn như vậy chứ?”

“Bản chất của chúng là thế mà. Nhưng tôi không sợ bọn chúng, điều tôi lo sợ là tôi sẽ không có cơ hội gặp lại em thôi.” 

“Tôi cũng vậy. Anh có biết ngày anh đi tôi đã đứng ngồi không yên và khi đoàn binh trở về mà không thấy anh, tôi đã suy sụp thế nào. Tôi tự trách bản thân mình vì đã dễ dàng để anh đi, tôi cũng trách anh vì đã thổ lộ với tôi sau đó lại rời bỏ tôi. Nhưng rồi sau đó, tôi lại thấy thương bản thân mình và thương anh nhiều hơn. Tôi không hối hận khi đặt tình cảm của mình cho anh và tôi luôn tin tưởng anh ngay cả khi tôi biết ngày hôm đó có thể là lần cuối cùng chúng ta nhìn thấy nhau, anh hiểu chứ?” Nasir vỡ òa trong cảm xúc.

“Tôi biết chứ. Tôi biết em lúc nào cũng tin tưởng tôi, luôn yêu thương tôi hết lòng. Và tôi cũng vậy.” Gã mỉm cười

“Thật sao? Không phải anh nói là anh chưa bao giờ yêu ai sao?”

“Đúng là vậy nhưng khi tôi bị đám người kia bắt và bị đóng lên cột thì lúc đó tôi đã nhìn thấy hình ảnh cậu đang khóc và nói rằng nếu tôi là người giàu tình cảm và là người giữ lời hứa thì hãy quay về đây và ôm cậu vào lòng đi. Và vào giây phút ấy, tôi đã biết tình cảm thực sự của mình là gì. Đó chính là yêu và đó cũng là thứ để tôi cố gắng giữ hơi thở này để về đây ôm cậu vào lòng.” Agron nói đưa cánh tay ôm cậu vào lòng. Hai giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má của gã, ướt đẫm vai Nasir.

“Tôi yêu cậu, Nasir.” Agron thì thầm vào tai Nasir

“Tôi cũng yêu anh, Agron.” Nasir thút thít

Agron rời khỏi cái ôm của cậu, kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn nóng bỏng và mãnh liệt. Cả hai dây dưa không rời nhau mặc kệ Spartacus cùng mọi người đứng ngoài lều nhìn lén họ. Cuối cùng thì những thứ gì thuộc về nhau thì chúng sẽ tìm mọi cách để trở về với nhau. Và Nasir cuối cùng đã không còn cô đơn trong tình yêu nữa rồi vì hiện tại Agron đã trở về bệnh cạnh cậu và ôm lấy cậu.

~ Tại sao hôm nay trái tim em lại đau đớn nhu thế này?  
Có lẽ vì hôm nay là ngày anh rời xa em  
Tại sao đến cuối cùng em vẫn luôn cô đơn trong tình yêu chứ?  
Em ko thể hiểu được ngày kì lạ này  
Sao anh lai như vậy? Em muốn hỏi rằng anh có bao giờ yêu em  
Sao anh lại ôm em như vậy

Giống như chỉ cỏn mỉnh em tổn tại trên thế giới này  
Em chỉ đứng nhìn nhưng lại khônh thể từ bỏ  
Dù vậyy em vẫn phải sống trong những đau đớn  
Điều đó thật bất công, em không thể chịu được điều đó  
please come back to me

Không thể hiểu vì sao hôm nay em không hề muốn để anh đi  
Hôm nay có lẽ sẽ là ngày cuối cùng của chúng ta  
Tại sao em cứ như vậy, không thể nói được một lời  
Nếu ngày từ đầu anh đã nói không hề yêu em  
thì có lẽ em đã không đóng chặt con tim mình.

Thành thật mà nói em ghét trở nên lí trí như thế này  
Nhưng chúng ta phải chia xa thôi  
Và em phải sống như không có gì xảy ra  
Mỗi đêm như một sự tra tấn vậy  
Nếu anh là người giau tình cảm  
thì tại sao anh không quay về đây và ôm lấy em? ~  
Hard to love - Bol4


End file.
